Firefly season 2 episode 1 The Wreck
by Jerex
Summary: An illegal salvage operation on a derlict alliance boat goes south, leaving Mal with a problem and a new passenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Firefly Season 2:1 The Wreck Part 1**

Writers Notes:- based on the line of thought that the BDM is in an alternate universe – this is proved by the fact that in the movie Simon busts river out of the academy himself instead of as stated in the TV series as the underground movement contacted by Simon breaks river out (probably in the cryo box) in return for funding.

A 2nd season of episodes starting with this episode The Wreck

Teaser- a large alliance ship (size of a cruiser – looks like a cross between a space station and a ship) travelling through space

- 4 years ago –

Alliance scientists are walking through white, clean, shiny corridors and pass a flustered scientist and an Alliance officer – they nod to the Head scientist and continue, leaving the scientist to try to keep up with the officers pace.

"He's like nothing we've ever accomplished – you can forget the cyber research with those animals…"

(Indicates a side corridor)

"…this subject is perfect"

'is that so? I was told there have been difficulties – he rejected the chip!'

The alliance officer is not as optimistic as the scientist

"I admit there have been … problems – the subject is insane because of the treatments – he's a danger to everyone it can reach"

'there has been success at controlling insanity in other projects'

"this is different the techniques used have been different to neurological surgery despite having the same basis"

The officer stops abruptly and turns to look at the scientist

Realising mistake "the treatments involved bring the subject to the brink of death and back again and is completely different to creating a psychic in fact we made certain he wasn't a psychic"

They start walking again

'The other test subjects'

"didn't survive"

'and the problem?'

"its like we've induced schizophrenia, the insane section of his psyche is separate and usually dominant over the remaining part of his original personality"

Pauses

"the sane part will be easy to manipulate but the insane part is a tougher entity…"

Fearfully

"…its sentient, aware and can communicate rational"

Shakes head

"my scientists are afraid to talk to it they think he's possessed"

'they are the cores finest minds and they believe in that Feh Feh Pi Guhn'

"he mainly declares his desire to kill and he delights in describing the less sophisticated methods of execution he will use on each of us"

'it isn't a rea…'

"NO! no it abhors them and there .. habits, but it calls them revellers – a pronunciation defect we haven't been able to eliminate"

They have reached the main lab and have stopped outside

'very well continue your work and I'll send my recommendations to the parliament – depending on there reply you will have the go-ahead to terminate project SW-SS in favour of further research into this project'

"and the test subjects?"

'Da Kai Sa Jeh'

The officer walks away from the lab leaving the scientist to enter and look at the Titanium cage in admiration.

-- Title Sequence --

Take my love, take my land

Take me where I cannot stand

I don't care, I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me

Take me out to the black

Tell them I ain't comin' back

Burn the land and boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me

There's no place I can be

Since Are found Serenity

you can't take the sky from me...

(Please play the theme tune music or the opening titles of a firefly DVD episode when you read this – thank you for reading this now get on with the story)

(Act 1)

space the final frontier (no that's star treck) – Serenity fly's serenity past revolving slowly

(Cue low and meaningful music)

Serenity interior – Dining room

Jayne been Jayne is cleaning his Knifes and guns at the table, Kaylee and Inara are chatting, Zoe and Wash are having a marital discussion, Sheppard Book is simply eating (at peace with the world), river is glancing between Simon and Kaylee (in between sticking her tongue out at Jayne when he isn't looking), Simon is trying to look as if he isn't staring at Kaylee (causing Inara some amusement but she doesn't bring attention to this), Mal is simply Mal – eating, listening to the crew – basking in the warm and friendly atmosphere.

Inara "and then he said – so I win the prise"

Kaylee and Inara burst out laughing – distracting the others momentarily

Zoe smiles and whispers to wash 'wait and see husband wait and see'

Washes eye bulge as he asks "can I bring Rex or Stegs" looks adoringly "please"

'he…he…he…. Pfttt Ha Ha Ha Ha!' Kaylee fails to stop laughing

thinks it over – but seeing her husband's torn expression relents "don't see why not but only 1 or I'm taking a full arsenal

Chuckling 'yes and I explained it to him but he was still proud'

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Nodding earnestly 'sure' notices Kaylee and Inara 'what's the joke?'

Kaylee and Inara look at wash then back at each other and start laughing again, Kaylee almost falling of her chair

Wash looks bemused at his wife

River stares at Kaylee with rapid attention and then Sniggers as she gets the joke

Jayne shoots a glance at river, then glares at Inara and Kaylee he is about to say something but catches Mal's glare, muttering obscenities under his breath ( Ai Chr Jze Se Duh FohnDiang Gho) he spits on his knife and continues polishing

River sniggers again and whispers

to Zoe "watch out for Raptor he's hiding in the laundry bag"

To wash "Emergency kit – shuttle 2 – a hidden Magnum P.1 with extra ammo, but don't tell anyone (giggles) it's a secret silly"

Wash and Zoe glance confusedly at each other before blushing – in union 'no Dinos no guns'

River continues to Glance between Kaylee and Simon

Sheppard Book "so captain where exactly are we heading now?"

Mal looks up 'plan's to reach Paquin 'fore end of the week'

"yeah it'll take us over 5 days at moderate speed to reach Paquin"

Inara 'isn't there anyway to arrive sooner wash?'

"Can't afford to waste fuel – not since that wasted Triumph job – why? You in a hurry Ambassador?"

Controlling herself 'Not particularly Mal'

Finally tearing his attention from Kaylee "um what's on Paquin, its known as the Gypsy planet right?"

Smiling 'that's right and its deserving of its name – its home to more carnivals, sideshows, galleries and theatres than any of the core worlds – it attracts all classes of visitors, even Mal should be allowed in some of the lower class theatres'

Low chuckle around the table – mal puts on his best offended pride expression

Excitedly "it's supposed to have the best sunrises and sets in the whole dam verse Simon, it's supposed to be dead romantic an' inspirational'

She smiles shinely at him the way only she can smile

Simon is uncomfortable but smiles back

Jayne leers at them but before he can say something crude and stupid – Simon asks a very good question

'If it's so perfect then why are we going there?'

"What do you mean Doc – sounds like a great place?"

'exactly we never go to places like that its almost core world style – come to think of it, it sounds exactly like a core world – in all the time I've been on this ship we've only been to the core once and that was for Inara – that tends to say that you don't like the core much'

"Well I guess you could put it like that then yeah"

'So I can't see the attraction of this world for you'

"Bit of a dilemma for you to solve then Doc"

'Come on Captain – he's right first and last time in the core an you only let me out to root through trash – I ain't doing that again an I ain't staying cooped up on the ship either'

"Don't worry little Kaylee you can visit the new and shiny world when we get there - I promise"

'So why ain't you got a problem with this rock' asks Jayne

'I think I can answer that (pause) the Dark side'

"some how I knew that you knew that I know that you know 'bout the dark side of Paquin if you know what I mean – there are darker carnivals where the owners fleece the crowd and slavers get new labour for terraforming crews"

'Most of the attractions are genuine and lawful but the darker shows can be deadly – the alliance has been unable to eliminate them – otherwise it's a perfect planet'

"It sounds alright but will there be a job for us on such a planet?"

'According to Ericson there's a theatre group who need transport to Santo in 7 days time' states Zoe

"Sides Doc if this job goes south you might get the chance to be a criminal mastermind again"

'We'll get there in time to have a day off and relax – or that was what I was told – that's the plan right Mal?'

"We get there on time all you have to worry about is finding a nudist beach"

Pause

'Well I wouldn't have put it like that but… Who cares? Sun, Sea, Sand, Theatre performance maybe and…'

The proximity alert sounds

'A Collision, check out some art –maybe a nice hotel or a nicish B an' B…. Did I say collision?'

Nods and mutters of affirmative

'I'll be right back' jumps up and runs to the bridge with Mal and Zoe following him

"If it's another Reaver victim were not stopping!" Jayne yells after them before sitting back down "gorram Reavers" carries on preparing his guns "better get Betsy Ready" looks up "an I should get Vera too" leaves

On bridge – wash jumps into his chair and pulls up a display – Zoe and Mal arrive

'Whats the problem?' asks Mal

"Who is it?" asks Zoe

'Where are we?' asks Mal

"Gen Ho Tze Be Dio Se I Don't know, Not sure and Urm SPACE!"

'Wash' warns Mal

"It's big and and" (gulps) "and you will have to see this yourselves"

Pushes 3 action buttons on the top of his flight console

The ship swings to the right – Zoe and Mal look up at the bridge windows

A giant space station like ship the size of an Alliance Cruiser is in front of the ship

'…is that……what is that?' asks Mal

"Alliance" Zoe looks at Mal "it's Alliances sir"

'I've never heard of Boat like that before I mean just look at it!'

"Is Zoe right Wash? Is it Alliance?"

'Never heard, never seen such a a a'

"Da Shiong La Se La Ch'wohn Tian of a ship"

'Very succinctly put, and yes it conforms to the usually shiny high tech Alliance standards aannnd…its dead in the water or should that be lifeless in the void?'

Looking interested "wonder what happened?"

'Don't know, Don't very much care to sir'

"Now Zo I hate the Alliance more than the next man or woman if were not been sexist but one thing ya can't argue about is thay do have the best salvage"

'Illegal salvage sir?'

"You need to ask?"

'Remember the last time sir'

"there's a difference hon that boats been drifting a while – and the nearest alliance patrol is ten days away – and we could always use a little extra funding for are island getaway"

Zoe doesn't look convinced 'Smells of trouble sir'

"hey what could go wrong? Bring us around Wash, let's go tell the crew"

Smiles disarmingly

'um captain'

"pilot"

'were already around'

Pause while Mal thinks

"Then take us closer" walks of bridge "do I havta spell out everything"

Yells "Jayne we got areselves some crime to be done

(End of act 1)

Translations

Feh Feh Pi Guhn Baboons ass crack

Ai Chr Jze Se Duh FohnDiang Gho Crazy dog in love with his own feces

Gen Ho Tze Be Dio Se Engage a monkey in feces-hurling contest

Da Shiong La Se La Ch'wohn Tian Explosive diarrhea of an elephant

Da Kai Sa Jeh Terminate with extreme prejudice


	2. Chapter 2

The wreck Part 2

(Act1)

Dining room – serenity Interior

"its Reavers ain't it gorram Reavers we gotta get outta here Mal!"

Rolling his eyes 'for a start it ain't Reavers'

The rest of the crew are relieved

'Its alliance'

The crew start

"um captain..me and River I…"

'don't worry doc it's a dead fed…ship'

Smiles at own joke

"Dead boat – its just floating in the black" supplies Zoe

'oh' says Jayne who thinks it over before adding 'ya mean were gonna pull some illegal salvage?'

"you catch on quick Jayne"

Scowling 'wanna go little man?'

Zoe places her hand on her hogleg and moves between Wash and Jayne causing him to back down

"we done?"

The crew nod there heads

"good got us some crime to be done"

'Mal do you have to do this – its dangerous'

With a fixed gaze "'Nara so's every dam thing in the 'verse, now I figure it best if you were in your shuttle" turns back to crew "we get compromised I expect you to run"

'there's nowhere in range of my shuttle Mal'

Turns back "you'd still have a chance"

Inara storms of to her shuttle

"Wash need you on the bridge –remember we keep the coms open and report in frequently – you ought to get back up there Wash"

'You keep safe honey'

"thank you Wash but try to be more formal in future will ya"

'I was talking to my wife'

"Sir are you making a move on my husband?"

'He came on to me! He came onto me!'

"can we get back to the job now please sir"

Pause

'sure thing'

Wash snorts and heads to the bridge

'Now that we've got the silliness outtove are systems – we go in, in two teams' looks at Zoe 'Zoe your with Jayne –your to find the armoury…'

'um point of interest I guess'

"yes Jayne"

'Now I like guns as much as the next man'

"No really? We'd never have guessed"

Simon receives a glare from the disgruntled mercenary

'but surly an alliance ship has something we can sell ta git some coin'

"Alliance weapons should be able to find some one who'd risk buying them"

'that's alright then' smiles at the thought of 2 of his 3 favourite things – money and weapons – all he's missing now is a lusty girl to complete his day

(He won't get one – I just thought I'd mention it)

"So we're gunrunning now? I suppose it's a new crime" Book shakes his head sadly

'Crime ain't crime Sheppard - - - at least until you get caught, now you an the Doc are to wait here – might want to prep the infirmary just in case'

'Now you keep the inner doors open but the outer doors closed until we return…Dong Ma?'

'We understand captain'

"Captain let me come too"

'Kaylee I think you should stay here'

"but Zoe I can show you which parts we can take that are worth the most – c'mon captain if I stick with you I'll be safe enough"

'Not too sure about that Kaylee'

"Hey I don't go looking for no trouble"

'No sir but trouble usually finds you'

"I never start it"

'No sir but we usually have to finish it or end up humped'

"Hey no one humps my wife but me!"

'Wash'

Pause

"Yeah Mal?"

'Get of the coms'

"Yes sir!"

'pleeaase I ain't never seen an Alliance ship 'cept that time we was bound by law'

"Oh for the love of Jeong Jia Ching Jien Soh alright! Alright but if you die – you share the blame Dong ma!"

'I love my captain'

"Me too"

Everyone looks at River who rolls her eyes

"I want to come too"

Everyone gets what she's saying except Jayne who's looking at her in amazement

'Uurh River I..I..I you can't take her!'

"Yeah Mal that's…that's just plain wrong"

Kaylee elbows him

"Owww what did I say?"

'I dunno doc a reader could come in handy – could spot danger before it happens'

"but…she's just a girl…a.."

'I want to go Simon'

Goes up to Simon

'Don't worry Ghuh Ghuh I'll be safe and sound with the captain Bad'

"but.."

'sorry son but on the rim she's old enough to make her own decision and I happen to like that decision'

"I will not let you use my sister on your jobs"

Dangerously 'Don't order me about on my own boat doctor'

Pause

'It's settled'

"Okay me and Zoe hunt for the armoury, you lil'l Kaylee an' the crazy girl search for what?"

'Bridge, anywhere with supplies, a boat this size must be carrying a lot of stores for the crew, so are we all agreed?'

"No!"

'Tough, c'mon River girl, Kaylee…Jayne try to think before you act, Zoe be careful, Doc – Sheppard guard the fort, (into coms) Wash?'

"Yeah Mal?"

'Keep listening in'

The two teams leave the cargo bay

A morose Simon looks after River as she leaves

'Simon'

Simon jerks his head in Books direction

'Perhaps you should check the infirmary'

Nodding Simon leaves in a daze

'He's a devoted young man'

Book shakes his head

"It's inspiring" Inara leans over the balcony on the catwalk

'I don't believe the captain would be happy with you disregarding his orders'

"No he won't be…but then I am not a member of his crew"

(End of Act 2)

(Act3)

Alliance Research and Development Mothership

Team 1) Is Mal, Kaylee and River

Team 2) Is Zoe and Jayne

T1) "10 bottles of booze on the wall and if 1 Jerain were to purposely drink 'em all – there'd be 10 empty bottles of booze on the wall"

'Stop! Stop! Stop! Sttoooooorrrrrppe!! Huh huh huh'

Kaylee and River stop singing – River sullenly hums to the tune under her breath while Kaylee glares at Mal

"We we're just singing captain"

'On a deserted alliance ship! We don't know what happened here – we're unsure whether there's any feds or whatever happened to this ship is gonna happen to us, and you! Are singin!!'

"Isn't anything here – all my memories are mine and yours and Kaylee's and Simon's and Zoe's and Jayne's…"

'Now you stop right there I have no need to know what runs around his brain pan (shudders) sides I think we can all guess about that'

"All there is, is us no one else a tranquil ship" a look of peace alights on Rivers face

'You can sense all that?'

Dismissively "yes and as I said there is no one here but us"

"Well that as maybe but the rules are in ascending order 3) Don't wander off without me, 2) Do not touch anything until we're sure it's safe and the most important rule 1) singing is forbidden at all times – Dong ma?"

'Grumpy old Grouch"

"That's captain Grumpy ole grouch to you'

'Warped, cross dressing, weird old man, adrenalin junkie, Testosterone freak!'

"I'm not saying I fully understood that insult but I knew I missed off rule 4) Do not insult your captain in the presence of your captain"

"Sides I ain't warped or weird"

'Yes you are!'

"Keep out of this River"

'Nope'

"God it's going to be a long long day, why o why didn't I take Jayne and dump you with Zoe"

'That's not very nice'

"The chain of command Kaylee – Zoe would have to put up with yo..it"

'I meant to us'

"Oh"

'I was under the impression that you didn't believe in God'

"if you can see into my mind – you'd know that I believe in God it's just that I believe he's a Bastard"

T2) 'Jayne do you have to loot every cabin we come across – you've only got the two arms'

"What's there's is mine now if arr find it first"

Sighs 'we're supposed to find the armoury'

"Maybe your right lets get going"

Silence – they continue to search rooms as they travel through the corridor

"So what in Ai Yah Tien Da Ya do ya think happened here anyways?"

'I don't know'

"Think the captains got any idea?"

Thinks it over

"he'll have some idea or thought an I bet they ain't very pleasant either"

Zoe thoughts – oh God why did I get stuck with this Chwen Jo, why'd the captain have to take the easy babysitting task, leaving me with HIM!

'Oh honey'

"Wash? Anything happening?"

'Nah, well Mal is Screaming at God, accusing him of been a Lurn shwei Jah JwoHn'

"Isn't that blasphemy?"

'Not if it's quoted…at least I don't think so'

"Anything on the level were on?"

'Well it's hard to be specific – there are spots of Electro Magnetic Radiation all over the ship'

"It ain't dangerous is it?"

'Don't think so it's to low to cause any significant harm'

"I meant could it be shielding the folk who want to kill us Dumbass!"

Realises what Wash said

"Hey you said significant harm – what sort of harm is it doing?"

'We'd have detected movement and we got nothing when we scanned the ship – of cause they could have just bee standing very still at the time we scanned'

"Gorram git – sure knows how to give a guy good news"

'What is it the captain always tells you? Oh yes either you keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll remove it'

"Mal never said that"

'No

(Pause)

'I did'

T1) "what is this place?"

'Probably some kind of Secret Laboratory – where the alliance make strange experiments with advanced experimental technology'

"Sounds like something of the cortex"

'Does torturing a teenage girls brain time after time – sticking needles on my head – until she develops psychic powers sound like something of the cortex?'

"Point taken"

Kaylee moves to a pair of sliding doors which are open a crack but are jammed

'Hey I think the main lab must be through here

"It is"

Kaylee starts working on the controls and is about to open the doors

'Are you two crazy?'

Thinks it over

'Well are you mad Kaylee? a..a..some kind of super virus or something probably killed off everyone!'

"If that's so it didn't show up on the scanners and besides captain"

Shrugs

"Were already infected"

'It could be dangerous'

"well we won't know unless we check it out"

Torn between their own safety and Kaylee's persuasion

' I…I don't…No!'

"c'mon we might find something worth billions of credits – right River?"

'It is entirely within the realms of possibility'

Sighs 'let's get it over with'

'Wash were checking out a kooky lab'

"go ahead I'll tell…"

T2) "Zoe its Mal"

'Wash? Is mal in trouble?'

"I'm not sure he mentioned checking out a lab and then he was cut off"

'Wash?'

"Mal?" Zoe and Wash exclaim

'what happened you started to speak and were cut off?'

"no you were cut off"

'shush husband – are they in an area of EM radiation?'

"yeah"

'it must be affecting the coms'

"well it is possible"

'so just to clarify things if we go back into the lab we won't be able to call for backup?'

"that's about it"

'give us 10 minutes then start worrying'

"it could be…"

'I know but it ain't like we have much of a choice in the matter – we've already stayed to long to arrive at Paquin in time for the days break, at least this we can get something worth missing some free time'

"be careful sir"

T1) Mal looks around in wonder at a clearly futuristic looking lab – emergency red lighting is in place, Kaylee's eyes are as wide as saucers and she is acting hyperactive while River is Slow and graceful – looking around with detached interest

Suddenly she freezes and tenses

'Hello'

An unown voice calls out

Mal pulls his revolver and whirls round

Kaylee jumps and looks towards the source of the voice

River is shocked and then try's to prevent her fear from overcoming her

T2) Jayne and Zoe have almost reached the armoury when they hear a noise – taken up defence positions they wait

T1) The origin of the voice is in an energy cage – metal sides, floor, and ceiling but with a reinforced – shatterproof – concussion impact Glass front.

The person responsible for the voice is a boy, a teenage boy in plain (uniform like) combat green clothes, calmly sitting on a bench in the cage

T2) A Reaver bursts out of a doorway screaming incoherently it launches itself at them – Zoe and Jayne open fire

T1) the boy smiles and says 'I expect you're here for the salvage?'

Drops his grin and scornfully states 'you'll regret it if you live long enough that is'

Laughs manically

(end of act 3)

Translation

Dong Ma understand

Jeong Jia Ching Jien Soh fornicators of livestock

Ghuh Ghuh big brother (Blood relation)

Ai Yah Tien Da Ya Merciless hell

Chwen Joo 'Retarded Pig' Idiot/Moron

Lurn shwei Jah JwoHn Merciless bastard

Mal is Bad in Latin

Zoes weapon as desribed in the Serenity Role Playing Game is called a Hogleg


	3. Chapter 3

The Wreck part 3

T2) 'Roorgarrooghaa'

The Reaver attacks

Bam bam bam bam –piooow

Jayne and Zoe fire indiscriminately at the evil creature

But are apparently ineffective until Jayne heaving a large shotgun – blows a hole into the Reavers head (a splattered arc of blood sprays out) Jayne continues to blow several more holes (splattering its head all over the corridor) until finally – it's face missing and very little of it's head remaining it collapses and spasms on the floor

Hearing far of snarls Zoe and Jayne run!

T1) "something wrong?"

'We…we just wern't expecting survivors much less kids'

"No I guess not"

'What did you mean'

Kaylee is frightened

'Were gonna regret it?'

"You're all dead"

Shrugs

"Or about to die"

'Your position doesn't seem that strong, in favor of killing us' states mal

"I'm not going to kill you – I can't I'm trapped in here but there are those who ain't"

Smiles evilly

'Sir…Sir!'

"Zoe?"

'Goddam Reavers Mal there huntin us'

Jayne is clearly terrified

"Impossible – Reavers bad, Reavers bad, I would feel there hunger, I should feel their hunger"

'Riv's having an episode – she says the Reavers don't exist, I say get back to the ship'

Mal turns back to the cage and coldly states

'You knew'

"Yes I did"

'You're a bastard Reaver'

"I AM NOT A REVERLER!!"

The boy roars

River seems to have got over her episode and walks up to the cage

'Who are you? (Tilts her head) I can't see into your brain'

"My..My name is.."

River seems to have thrown him off

"..Is on the clipboard"

Indicates to the side of the cage where a clipboard is scrawled on it notices Kaylee is the name Jimmy, meanwhile the boy seems fascinated with River

"You and I are the same, I didn't sense it before – we're alike, they tortured your mind didn't they? You're a psychic – they, they tortured me to, tortured my body – did things (whispers) inhuman things"

Kaylee looks horrified – Mal is surprised but wary

'So you're a Reader too'

"They tortured my body not my mind"

Jimmy cannot tear his gaze away from River, when suddenly he grabs his head and pulls back as if in pain, Spits and hisses like a wild animal before slumping foreword gabbing the front of his cage – breathing heavily he looks up

"Get out – run"

His voice is different less calm, calculating and collected

"I..I am insane the Reverlers can not get into the cage and I can't escape either – so run get out of here"

'Why'd Reavers attack an Alliance ship?'

Weakly "they didn't they were caught during the war for unification and used in the Secret Weapon project before the end of the war – in an attempt to create a super soldier by grafting cybernetics on to the Reverlers"

Looks straight at River

"Not truly alive anymore – more machine than living creature – no mind to read"

'Son of a bitch!'

"The project failed – the Reverlers madness couldn't be cured, they were scheduled for termination when.."

Grimaces but regains control

"They escaped and killed everyone on board 4 years ago"

'4 years!'

"I get concentrated food from the machine"

Indicates section of cage connected to wall

"This ship hasn't been found because the Alliance don't know where to look for it, it was flying under blackout conditions to keep the experiments safe"

Grimaces and lowers head – head raises slowly, his composure has changed

"One day I will escape, then 'I'll rip the Revelers to bits and then I will hunt you down and kill you – I swear it!"

Goes back to the bench and sits down

Mal makes to leave, River glances back at the boy and trails along but Kaylee is shell shocked – Mal comes up to her and shakes her

'Kaylee, Kaylee!'

'Now come on we got to get back to the ship'

"But captain

'No buts'

Pulls her along

'Were leaving'

T2) "Jaaaayyynnnneeeeeeeee!!"

Zoe launches herself through the door way

Jayne fires both barrels of his shotgun tosses the weapon aside pulls 2 handguns and opens fire while running to the doorway – hurling himself through, Zoe closes the sliding doors and jams them

'We gotta git outta here'

"c'mon" snaps Zoe

They continue to run

The cyborg Reavers pound on the door – already dents are starting to appear

Suddenly a Reaver with 1 arm and a metal plated head appears near a power shaft (Jaws from James bond like Gnashers)

Jayne has grabbed an Alliance Issue sonic rifle, he fires knocking the Reaver back – firing repeatedly until its knocked into the shaft

The Reaver falls down the shaft hitting into the fragile power core shattering it

T2) Zoe and Jayne running

T1) Mal and River and Kaylee moving cautiously through the corridors heading back to the ship

'Their robots now – have computer chips – brains not working anymore'

"Shush" Mal is edgy

To Kaylee "keep her quiet will ya"

The main lab – Jimmy is sitting brooding in the red emergency lighting when the power dies and blackness rains – lifting his head in the darkness he sniffs like a wary beast testing new territory

Satisfied he walks up to the glass now dull and hard to see through and smashes it with his fists repeatedly – blow after blow, the glass now de energized holds but starts to bulge

T2) suddenly the corridor is pitch black – Zoe pulls out a flashlight which she holds in one hand while holding her reloaded Hogleg while Jayne chucks the sonic rifle away and pulls his assault rifle and activates the telescopic sight light – hearing the Reavers break through the door further back they jump into a turbo lift and jam the doors closed

T1) in the darkness, all 3 creep foreword

"Wash?" Mal whispers into the coms

'Mal' Wash whispers back

"What the gorram hell happened?"

'Uurh I'm not sure – I think Zoe and Jayne just took out the primary power core'

"In plain English"

'Um captain what Wash is saying is that the ships completely lost power' Kaylee doesn't lower her voice

"Shush"

"Can we get the power up?"

'That's a neg – better get up here'

"Cheong Bao Ho Tze Huen Dahn, how we can't see?"

Indignantly 'I never molested a monkey in my life Mal' Wash replies

"Here"

River pulls out a miniature torch and flashes it across the corridor

"This way – must hurry – trouble coming"

'Um river – the Reavers are on your ass urh I mean tail, I mean tail – of course you guys are in trouble'

"No wash, no captain bad – Don't understand, don't understand!"

Panicking

'No we don't' sighs Mal

"Energy cage – 6 metres by 4 metres, runs a constant current of 1000 mega volts – channels through the cage - making the walls, floor and ceiling virtually impenetrable – short of a minor nuke, can last for centuries even thousands of years boasts its designers – as long as it is connected to a constant power supply – when there is no power supply the cybertanium alloy walls return to their original strength level proportional to the metal composite, but the cage variants installed with impact glass – although almost as strong as the walls when the electric current is active – the constant current flowing through it weakens the glass structure making it less than shatterproof without a current!"

Kaylee's mouth is open and Mal is just looking at River although in the near darkness and shadows it's difficult to tell but River does not need to see their faces

Rolling her eyes even though they can't see it clearly she attempts and succeeds in dumbing down her explanation

"Jimmy's free!"

Cheong Bao Ho Tze Huen Dahn Monkey raping bastard


	4. Chapter 4

The Wreck part 4

(Act 5)

Team 1) (Mal, Kaylee and River)

"Jimmy's lose!" explains River

'Got that right'

At the sound of the voice Mal turns but is slammed hard through a door and into a wall – river attacks but Jimmy is like a phantom he whirls her around throwing her into Kaylee and rushes after Mal who has just staggered up slamming him against the wall again before closing and jamming the door – jimmy waits in the darkness for his prey to get up a smile playing on his face

Reaver group) the Reavers are attacking the Turbo lift doors with various appenges – Drills, claws and pistons

Smashing the doors open they surge in but the lift is empty – one of the Reavers picks up a grenade, growls and bites it

Team 2) (Zoe and Jayne)

They are crawling along a series of cables when a distant 'Booom' is heard, they exchange glances

Jayne: "Well what do you know – they fell for it, guess I owe you twenny Platinum"

Zoe: 'Keep going – this shaft should lead us to the docking bay'

T1) Mal gets to his feet groggily

"Hey what are you up to?"

Staggers slightly

"It's not fair to prey on a guy while he's down"

'Should I be concerned with fairness?' asks Jimmy

'But lets be fair about this – you have a point, I mean what's the challenge in killing someone while their at their weakest?'

'Maybe just maybe I'll give you one chance'

Mal pulls out his gun and peers through the gloom trying to guess his opponents move

Rest of T1) "whys he doing this" asks Kaylee

River grits her teeth as she helps Kaylee work on opening the door

'War games – huh – boys and their games'

Shakes head

'Seek and destroy – Target is Captain Bad – to be eliminated post haste!'

Kaylee is shocked "he's going to kill the Captain!"

'That's his intention'

T1) "allow me to shed some light on the situation"

A sound like a click is heard and suddenly from several sources light blares out

Mal winces and blinks – the kid had connected up a gunboats battery to several glow lamps in the corridor – suddenly Mal had a very bad feeling about this

Turning he see's Jimmy and fires but Jimmy launches at him with inhuman speed dodging the bullet and knocking Mal back, they grapple but considering the fact that the boy looks scrawny he has muscles of steel and Mal is picked up and thrown against the door.

Mal whirls round reaching for his gun when he remembers that he had been holding it.

Jimmy is whirling it with his hand.

Mal try's to tackle him but is shot (side wound not too serious)

Jimmy punches mal knocking him against the door again – this time Mal falls to the floor

Jimmy saunters over to him, pulling him up

'You won – finis it or do you prefer to gloat?'

"I'm not going to kill you Sergeant Reynolds – I've defeated you I could kill you that's enough"

'How?'

"Ships core computer has its own power supply – you'd be surprised how much information you can download of the cortex using military ID"

Looks at Mal

"If you're alive – I know you will be screwing the Alliance – my better half arguments have spared your life for now"

He makes to leave – tossing Mal's gun aside and gives Mal some advice

"I'd get medical treatment for that wound if I were you"

He leaves

T1) Kaylee and River finally open the door

'Oh captain'

"M OK lil Kaylee – just a little shook up thas all"

Kaylee helps him up – River retrieves his gun

"Now let's get out of here before dinner time huh?"

Back on Serenity – over the coms Wash announces 'everybody get ready the crew will be back any minute and they may have company"

In Inara's shuttle she takes her laser pistle (as seen in the episode trash) out of its case and looks up ready and determined

In the cargo bay Book holds a rifle while Simon has a handgun – while unfamiliar with the weapon he is determined to do anything he can to protect his sister, book's emotions are hidden behind his impassive features

On the bridge Wash is taught with nervous tension and keeps checking and double checking the instruments

T1) T1 have reached the docking bay

'Kaylee open it up'

Mal leans against the wall

River is distracted when suddenly a cyborg Reaver appears from an adjoining corridor and snatches River with one arm pulling back its clawed arm to kill River when just as suddenly Jimmy appears from another docking station and grabs its clawed arm, grappling with it allowing River to escape – the cyborg Reaver throws jimmy against the wall before plunging its claws into his stomach, River grabs hold of the Reavers head – firing the remaining rounds of Mal's gun into it, jimmy despite his ruptured belly manages to break the Reavers arms and with it's circuits fried the Reaver collapses

River squats down near Jimmy who is still alive

"Go…you…win" he manages

River looks up at Mal 'saved me we should save him'

Zoe and Jayne arrive

"What are we standing about here for? Goddam undead Reavers are on their way!"

'Bring him' Mal says

They open the airlock door and enter; Book and Simon lower their weapons

Jayne closes the airlock door

"Where did you…?" starts Book

'He's hurt' confirms Simon (ain't doctors useful?)

"Dieing actually Doc – so you go and get your stuff we need you to fix him up"

'Why…where are you taking him?'

Mal and Zoe pull Jimmy up the stairs

Over his shoulder "to the brig – well the storeroom anyway – he ain't safe to be around"

'Orr Mal not another moon brain'

"Stow it Jayne"

In the storeroom Jimmy's hands have been handcuffed to the wall – pulling his arms up and back – he's sitting with his legs to the side – they too have been handcuffed from the ankles (same room River was put in, in the BDM)

Simon enters 'is this really nesercery?'

"Ain't everything we do?"

'Doc-tor I assume you're a Medic – I don't need medical attention – just put a cover on to prevent my guts falling out'

"Oh my god he...he...should…"

Licks his lips and shakes his head

'Should what Doc his life's on the line'

"Captain…he should be dead by now with this severe an injury"

'I said I'll be fine – healed shoving a knife around in my brain once didn't I – suh obvious I'm alive now ain't I?'

Zoe and mal share a glance

'had a chip in my head woz the bastard Alliance trying to control me – but I removed it myself'

Simon puts a Gauze around him

Looks up at River

'Run you must run'

"your chained up" states Mal

'I meant the ship'

"well we're flying"

'Good'

On the bridge Wash is flying the ship as fast as serenity can go away from the Alliance ship which explodes

"Mei yong Ma Duh Tse Gu Yong"

Hits the coms

"Mal!"

Back in the store room

'Wash?'

"the Alliance boat just exploded"

Everyone looks at jimmy who manages to look up

'Set auto-destruct several nukes failsafe prevent experiments enemy hands '

"you we're about to take a ship and escape when you…" guesses mal

Looks at mal 'I had to save her'

Looks at River 'I had to save you'

'We are alike'

(End of episode 1)

Translation

Mei yong Ma Duh Tse Gu Yong Motherless goat of all motherless goats

Trailer for Episode 2 Showbiz

Serenity arrives on Paquin

The crew meets the showbiz family the gerrelds

• The Acrobat sisters (twins) and brother

• Magician nephew and female assistant (fiancé)

• Actor father and brothers (twins), Actress mother and niece

Guy wearing a browncoat: 'sure I fought for independence but the wars long gone were all just folk now'

Bunch of hired thugs with weapons appear

'now I want my property!'


End file.
